sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Death Flags Chương 13
'Chương 13' Vì Juno đã quấy rối nên Kazuki hoàn thành việc luyện tập sớm hơn dự tính, vậy nên cậu đã có chút thời gian rảnh. Gần đây, mỗi khi cậu có thể giải lao, cậu dành toàn bộ thời gian đó để luyện kiếm. Ban đầu cậu chỉ vì lo nghĩ đến tương lai nhưng cậu đã hoàn toàn chìm đắm trong cảm giác được trải nghiệm những kĩ năng ở trong game. Do vậy, ngoài việc vung kiếm ra, cậu không còn thứ gì để giết thời gian. Cậu càng không thể ra ngoài vì cái cơ thể đáng ghét này. Do thế, cậu quyết định sẽ im lặng đọc sách. Cậu chọn vài cuốn sách trên kệ và lật nhanh qua. Trong rất nhiều quyển sách giành cho thiếu nhi, cậu thấy hứng thú với cuốn có liên quan tới phép thuật. Dù vậy, tiêu đề không mang tính chuyên môn là mấy. Khởi nguyên của phép thuật và tiến trình của nó, người đã trở thành bậc thầy phép thuật và phát tán nó cùng với giai thoại của người ấy – cuốn sách được viết rất chi tiết. Những phép được nói đến đều là những phép rất mạnh, mỗi cái đều được coi là phép thuật cao cấp ở trong game. Cậu thấy rằng những loại phép chết người này hẳn rất nổi tiếng với trẻ con và tiếp tục đọc. Trong đó, cậu tìm thấy một cái tên quen thuộc. Vincent Von Westerfort. Trong nguyên tác, anh ta là một anh hùng trẻ tuổi, đội trưởng đội hiệp sĩ trật tự của Thánh Vương. Anh không chỉ xuất sắc ở mặt kiếm pháp, phép thuật của anh cũng vượt trội đến mức mà được nhắc đến ngang hàng với nhân vật lịch sử thế này. Nếu diễn tả bằng vài từ về anh thì đó là ”Hỏa lực tuyệt đối” Lợi dụng sức phòng thủ dị thường mà không ai nghĩ nó đến từ bộ giáp của anh, Vincent xông pha nơi tiền tuyến. Phép thuật của anh mạnh nhất trong tất cả nhân vật trong câu truyện, và phong cách chiến đầu của anh chính là áp đảo kẻ thù bằng sức mạnh. Nhưng đáng buồn là ở chặng cuối của câu truyện, Vincent đã trở thành một kẻ địch đối với đội của nhân vật chính. Dù anh không phải là trùm cuối, nhưng sức mạnh của anh mãnh liệt đến mức nếu tiên phong của tổ đội yếu hay không kịp hồi máu cho người cầm khiên dù chỉ một chút, họ sẽ bị tiêu diệt ngay lập tức. Và không giống như Harol, anh rất nổi tiếng giữa các người chơi. Khi nghĩ đến lí do Vincent đối đầu với nhân vật chính và cảm xúc của anh ta, 「Kể cả người như thế này cũng phải đau khổ nhỉ….」- đa số người chơi sẽ cảm thông với anh. Kể cả Kazuki cũng không hề ghét Vincent. Nhưng có lẽ vì cậu đang nắm giữ cơ thể của Harol nên Kazuki đột nhiên tưởng tượng đến cảnh Harol đối đầu với Vincent, điều mà không thể xảy ra trong nguyên tác. Cậu bắt đầu suy nghĩ Harol có thể làm gì để chiến thắng. Một người có hỏa lực mạnh nhất, một người có tốc độ vượt trội nhất. Nếu cậu ta trực diện đối đầu thì chắc chắn Harol sẽ gặp bất lợi, còn nếu cậu ta nhận đủ đòn tấn công của Vincent thì Harol sẽ không thể trụ được lâu. Nhưng nếu cậu chạy vòng quanh, cùng lúc có đủ tốc độ và nhiều đón đánh đa dạng, Kazuki nghĩ cậu có thể ngang hàng với Vincent. Ngày mà game mới được phát hành, nó chưa hề có tầm nhìn sâu cũng như không gian 3 chiều mà nó đang có bây giờ, hệ thống chiến đấu của 『Brave Hearts』chỉ có chuyển động 2 chiều như game đối kháng khác. Do đó, người chơi không chỉ điều khiển mỗi nhân vật của mình mà còn phải ra lệnh cho các thành viên trong tổ đội, và điều quan trọng chính là một đội có thể ra bao nhiều đòn liên tiếp. Nếu một tổ đội cùng nhiều tay chơi lão luyện kể cả Kazuki, họ có thể ổn định kết nối 80 đòn. Nhưng việc đó là đương nhiên vì đó là tổ đội gồm 4 người. Dù kẻ địch có chỉ số cao đi nữa, nhưng nếu chỉ có một tên, Kazuki một mình có thể dễ dàng tạo đến 30 đòn liên tiếp. Đặc biệt là nếu cậu có thể quăng kẻ thù trên không, và nếu không bị thành viên trong đội làm gián đoạn thì cậu có thể tấn công liên tục cho đến khi thanh máu của kẻ địch bị rút cạn. Vậy nên để Harol thắng được Vincent, cậu cần phải xoay sở né được các những đòn tấn công và cậu sẽ thắng khi vẫn giữ được combo và liên tục tấn công không ngừng nghỉ. Mà nếu cậu có thể làm được điều đó thì cho dù đối thủ là ai cậu cũng sẽ không bao giờ thua. Nói cách khác, nếu cậu không thể làm được như vậy, thắng được Vincent trong trận đấu một đối một sẽ rất khó khăn. Vậy nếu nhân vật đó thì sao nhỉ? – Kazuki tiếp tục suy nghĩ về trận Harol vs. hết đối thủ này tới đổi thủ khác. Mường tượng về trận đấu và tìm ra giải pháp hợp lí để chiến thắng, đây là cách Harol giải trí vì cậu là một fan cuồng của game này. Cứ như thể, lâu lâu cậu lại mơ màng, rồi sau đó cậu ăn tối. Khi cậu đọc hết quyển sách dài gần 100 trang thì đêm đã muộn. Gập quyển sách lại, cậu thở nhẹ. Quả là lần đọc rất đáng. Cậu để ý tới thời gian, trời đã chuyển qua ngày mới. Ngày mai thức dậy, mình sẽ tìm quyển sách về kiếm thuật. Cậu nghĩ như vậy rồi nằm lên giường. Sau đó, Kazuki cuối cùng mới nhận ra. (A, mình đã để thanh kiếm ở khu rừng rồi…….) Cậu vội vã rời khỏi nơi đó, sau đó lại bị sách lôi cuốn ngay khi trở về nên cậu đã quên bẵng nó mãi tới lúc này. Juno có lẽ đã để tâm và mang nó về, nhưng vì cô vẫn chưa ghé qua lần nào nên chắc thanh kiếm vẫn còn đang găm ở trên cây. Kazuki nhận ra rằng dĩ nhiên một hầu gái bình thường sẽ miễn cưỡng khi mang một vật thể nguy hiểm như một thanh kiếm thật về, vậy nên việc cậu nghĩ đã sai ngay từ đầu. Thật ra cô cũng không thể chạy loanh quanh dinh thự Stokes trong tay cầm một vũ khí được, và cô cũng không thể báo lại vị trí thanh kiếm với người ở trong dinh thự vì cô không hề muốn bị tình nghi về việc cô làm ở đó nên Juno để yên mọi thứ. Cậu ta quan sát tình hình ngoài cửa sổ. Mặt trăng ló ra từ những đám mây, tỏa sáng rạng ngời như muốn xóa đi vết tích những vì sao. Sân vườn to gấp hai lần cái sân cậu biết đến đang được ánh trăng soi rọi đủ để một người đi bộ mà không gặp vấn đề gì nếu không có đèn. Tốt nhất là mình nên làm luôn khi còn nhớ – Kazuki ngồi dậy. Đó là một thanh kiếm thật, và là một vũ khí chết người. Vì đức tính người Nhật của cậu, cậu không thể an tâm để một thứ vũ khí to lớn và nguy hiểm như vậy ở ngoài sân và bỏ mặc nó. Hơn nữa chủ nhân của thanh kiếm chính là Kazuki (Harol), và nếu có tai nạn xảy ra, cậu không hề muốn chịu trách nhiện cho việc đó. Cậu không gây tiếng động và rời khỏi dinh thự đang chìm trong im lặng vì hầu hết mọi người đã ngủ. Cậu băng qua hành lang trống không, đẩy cánh cửa trước đầy nguy nga và bước ra ngoài. Vì trời sáng hơn cậu đoán nên cậu rất yên tâm khi nghĩ đến việc vào rừng vào như thế này. Dù không có thứ được gọi là quái vật ở đây, nhưng cũng phải rất là can đảm để lan than trong khu rừng đen như mực. Tốt nhân là nên lấy lại thanh kiếm trước khi mặt trăng bị mây che mất. Cậu tăng tốc một chút, vòng ra phía sau của dinh thự. Cậu đi qua vườn qua ở phía tây nam nằm đối diện với căn hầm. Thảm hoa trải rộng ra như một cánh động đầy màu sắc đang rung rinh trước làn gió nhẹ. Kazuki dừng chân trước cảnh tượng Erika đứng trầm ngâm ở đó. Câu hỏi đầu tiên trong đầu cậu là 「Hửm, cô có ổn không vậy?」. Dù cô đã bình phục sau hai tuần nghỉ ngơi đi nữa, không khí vào ban đêm rất có hại cho cơ thể. Đây là sự quan tâm từ tận đáy lòng của cậu. Một người lớn quan tâm một đứa trẻ, đây là hành động dĩ nhiên thôi. Đó là lí do tại sao cậu không hề nao núng mà gọi cô bằng chất giọng đầy khó chịu như mọi khi và bảo cô quay về phòng mà không hề nhận ra việc này là một trong những lí do gây ra việc nguyên tác và kế hoạch của cậu bị sụp đổ. Nếu thời gian có thể quay lại vào lúc này mà cậu vẫn giữ được kí ức từ tương lai, Kazuki chắc chắn sẽ không gọi Erika. Cậu đáng ra không thể gọi cô ấy. Nhưng không đời nào mà một thứ tiện lợi vậy lại có thể xảy ra được, và vài năm sau này khi Kazuki nhìn lại quá khứ, cậu sẽ cảm thấy đây là bước ngoặt lớn nhất trong cuộc đời của cậu. Nhưng chuyện đó phải để sau. 【Cô đang làm gì vào cái giờ thế này vậy hả】 Đôi vai mỏng manh của Erika run lên khi nghe những lời đó. Rụt rè quay lại, cô cau mày để xác nhận hình dáng của Harol. Vì thái độ mà cô chưa hề phô ra tới tận lúc này, Kazuki có cảm thấy hơi không thoải mái, nhưng cậu không để tâm và nhanh chóng tiến lại gần. 【Ta nghe nói rằng cô đang nằm trên giường vì không được khỏe. Thế mà cô lại đang đứng ở đây ngay lúc nữa đêm. Ta quả thật không thể coi cô gì khác ngoài một con ngốc không biết suy nghĩ.】 “Làm tới mức này…. kể cả mình cũng sẽ…..” đó là điều Kazuki đang nghĩ. Sau đó cậu không hề tiếp tục kiểu như 「Kh, không phải là ta quan tâm đến cô đâu đấy!?」. Đúng như cậu nghĩ, Harol là một tên cặn bã không hề có tí ngây thơ của một tsundere. Cậu ta bẩm sinh đã có cái bản chất đáng khinh, và mãi sẽ như vậy. Mà kể cả Kazuki cũng không muốn Harol trở thành một tên tsundere thái quá. Nghĩ đến đây, tóc của cậu dựng hẳn lên. 【……..】 【Đừng chỉ đứng đó mà nhìn, về phòng đi. Còn ta thì ta sẽ thấy nhẹ nhỏm nếu cô về cứ thế mà về nhà luôn ấy.】 Dù những lời không hề giống như đang quan tâm ập vào Erika, cô vẫn nhìn chăm chăm xuống dưới đất và không hề có ý định di chuyển. 【……. Oi, đừng có im lặng đứng thế. Nói gì đi.】 Kazuki cảm thấy cái mồm của Harol bắt đầu bực lên như việc của người khác, có thể nói là cậu bỏ cuộc rồi. Erika vẫn giữ im lặng, nhưng cơ bản thì cô là một đứa trẻ rất dễ hiểu. Quyết định rằng nếu nói nhiều hơn nữa thì cậu sẽ càng làm tổn thương cô bé nên Kazuki ngưng lại. Có lẽ vì cô vẫn còn quá trẻ so với lúc game bắt đầu nên cô không thể thẳng thắng đối diện với người cô thù ghét. Erika sẽ hiểu những lời Kazuki cố nói khi cô bình tĩnh lại sau lúc Kazuki rời đi. 【Fuh, được thôi. Tình trạng của cô có tệ hơn nữa ta cũng không bận tâm.】 Vậy tại sao Kazuki lại bỏ đi khi nói những lời mà chỉ khiến người ta hỏi lý do ngay từ ban đầu cậu lại bắt chuyện với cô ấy chứ? Nhưng không ngờ rằng Erika lại ngăn cậu ta lại. 【……. Xin đợi đã.】 【Chuyện gì?】 【Tôi có vài thứ muốn nói với cậu.】 Giọng của cô tràn đầy lo lắng, nhưng như thể đã quyết tâm, cô nhìn vào Harol. Việc gì mà khiến cô phải ngăn cậu lại gấp như vậy, Kazuki nghiêng đầu. Và lo lắng của cậu được giải tỏa ngay bởi những từ cô nói. 【Có tin đồn là cậu đã thiêu một người hầu tới chết. Chuyện đó có thật không?】 (A, ra là việc này à….) Kazuki bình tình đón nhận câu hỏi của Erika. Cậu không hề nao núng hay bối rối. Chắc bởi vì 2 tuần trước cậu đã dẫn Erika đi dạo phố, và lúc đó có lẽ cậu đã bị lộ. Mà cũng vì Kazuki và cha mẹ cậu không ém đi việc này nên chẳng có gì mà việc này không bị bàn tán cả. Và ngay từ lúc đâu, câu trả lời cho câu hỏi này cũng đã được chuẩn bị. 【Không, cô nhầm rồi.】 【Vậy………!】 Khi Harol rõ ràng từ chối, Erika bước lên một bước với vẻ mặt vui mừng. Cô gái dường như trong một khắc đã tìm được một tia hy vọng lại bị đẩy xuống đáy vực thẳm bởi Kazuki. 【Ta đã giết cả ả người hầu và con gái của ả ta. Mà cho dù có bao nhiêu người bị giết đi nữa thì cũng chả khác nhau là mấy, trừ khi chúng là cái tên có trong những câu chuyện về quân sự.】 Thay đổi hoàn toàn từ một vẻ mặt vui mừng, khuôn mặt của Erika giống như cô đã nghe một thứ không thể tin nổi…… không, vì cô đã nghe thứ cô không muốn tin, mắt Erika giãn to ra. 【Tại sao…….? Tại sao lại làm chuyện như vậy……..?】 Đau khổ, tức giận, tuyệt vọng. Đó là những cảm xúc hỗn loạn đang nung nấu trong Erika. Cô muốn hỏi rõ mục đích của Harol. Nhưng những lời cậu đưa lại cho cô đã làm trái tim cô tan nát. 【Chả có lí do gì cả. Nếu phải nói thì… ả ta khiến ta thấy khó chịu.】 Harol mặt không biến sắc, nói rằng cậu giết cô người hầu chỉ vì cậu cảm thấy một chút không hài lòng. Erika không thể hiểu nổi, dù chỉ một tí tại sao cậu ta có thể lấy đi mạng người chỉ vì lí do như vậy. Là một con người, có lẽ sẽ đúng hơn khi nói “đáng ra không thể hiểu việc này” 【Chúng chỉ là gia súc, tùy vào tâm trạng của ta mà có thể để chúng sống hoặc giết chúng đúng không?】 【…….. Đủ rồi.】 【Để đứa con gái không bị chơi vơi giữa thế giới này, ta đã làm phước và giết chúng cùng với nhau. Đúng hơn là chúng nên cảm thấy biết ơn ta mới phải.】 【Dừng lại đi, làm ơn……..!】 【Sau cùng chúng chỉ là thứ hạ đẳng. Ngay từ lúc được sinh ra, những thứ như tự do-】 Pan- một âm thanh vang lên. Nguyên nhân chính là bàn tay của Erika và má của Harol. Với lời lẽ rằng người không có dòng máu quý tộc chỉ là 『Thứ hạ đẳng』, sự kiên nhẫn của Erika đã chạm đến giới hạn. Đôi tay cô vung ra đang run lên vì giận giữ, còn đôi mắt đẫm nước mắt của cô lại tràn đầy kinh bỉ. Nhìn thẳng vào Harol, Erika lần đầu tiên trong đời miệt thị người khác. 【Ngươi đúng là tên tệ hại nhất!】 【Vậy thì sao?】 Trông như cậu không hề chịu đựng bất cứ thứ gì, Harol tiếp tục đeo lên nụ cười thường ngày khiến mọi người bị che mắt. Giết một mạng người, bị nói là kẻ tệ hại nhất nhưng đối với cậu ta, những thứ này không là gì. Erika đã nhận ra. Tranh cãi với con người ngày là chuyện bất khả thi. 【……. Tôi không còn việc gì để nói với cậu.】 【Ha, một tin đáng mừng đây.】 【Xin thứ lỗi.】 Nhìn tấm lưng của Erika ngày càng xa dần, bên má của cậu vừa bị tát bỗng nhói đau Dù Kazuki có nguyên do đẩy cô ấy ra xa, nhưng dù vậy, bị căm phẫn mà đánh trực diện thế này quả thật rất đau. (Không thể nào mà đây lại là “phần thưởng” được.) Xin lỗi một bộ phận fan cuồng, nhưng quả thật chỉ có điên mới có thể tận hưởng cảm giác này được – Kazuki vừa kinh ngạc vừa thở dài. Mà cậu ta mất tinh thần cũng phải. Nhưng việc này còn tốt hơn nhiều khi bị một Erika 18 tuổi tát – cậu ta ép buộc bản thân mình suy nghĩ thật lạc quan. Bởi vì cái tát của Erika, người đã trưởng thành và có kinh nghiệm du hành sẽ chẳng đơn giản thế này. 【Đừng giao động. Nếu chỉ ở mức độ này mà mày còn không quen được, bảo vệ tương lai sẽ là chuyện không tưởng.】 Những lời lẩm bẩm cậu dùng để cổ vũ bản thân mình đã bị làn gió cuốn bay đi. Maththunder (talk) Hết chương 13 Maththunder (talk) 4 chương như mị đã nói, 3 chương 1 tuần và 1 chương bonus do được hơn 50 lượt đánh giá trên valvrare =))) cảm ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ hén Cơ mà còn bát ngờ nữa đó à :3 bom tuần này vẫn chưa hết đâu hen ufufu…. Chương 14, 15, 16, mỗi chương dài ngang với chương 13 sẽ tiếp tục được quăng vào trong tuần này *tada* Vậy nên mấy thím cứ hóng hớt đi nhá Category:Ore no Shibou Flag ga Todomaru Tokoro wo Shiranai